Cherish the Moment
by facingyourfailure
Summary: One Shot Troy and Gabriella are getting married. They will cherish this moment and keep it in their hearts forever while they spend the rest of their lives together. Troyella, Zekepay, Jelsi, Rymanda, Chaylor, LOL a little Zanessa read and you'll see


A/N: Hey guys, I wanted to get a one shot out so that you guys would have something to read

**A/N: Hey guys, I wanted to get a one shot out so that you guys would have something to read. Right now I am working on Live in Love, so I'm going to put Love of My Life on temporary hiatus.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

Twenty five year old Troy Bolton stood at the altar, and wrung his hands nervously. He looked down the aisle, at the two mahogany doors at the other end of the church. At any moment, his bride would be coming down that aisle to the sweet, flowing music they usually play. It was Troy's big day, when he would be married to the girl he loved. They were high school sweethearts, and they made it this far. They loved each other, and there was no changing that. Sure they had their up and their downs, but who doesn't? They were going to be wed, right than and there. No changing that, no turning back.

It wasn't like Troy wanted to turn back, but he had a feeling. The feeling people get when they are nervous, they feel discouraged and start second-guessing them selves. Troy looked at the ground nervously; making sure his outfit wasn't wrinkled. He wore a black tux, it fitting him perfectly. Under his jacket was a white button up shirt, and around his neck was a baby blue tie. His shoes were black and polished, and ray of sun caught them, making them shiny temporarily. Tucked in his pocket that was to the left of his mid-chest was a red carnation.

The groomsmen wore the same thing, them having vests under their jackets that were baby blue instead of ties. Chad was his best man, even after all the rumbling going on between the other boys after he chose Chad.

Troy looked up as music began to play sweetly. The priest smiled at him, knowing the millions of emotions that were playing through his body at this very second.

The doors opened, and the bridesmaids, with respecting groomsmen linked to their arms, made their way down the pathway. The guests watched them, looking at every girl and guy as they walked. First it was Jason and Kelsi Cross, and than Sharpay and Zeke Baylor. Than it was Ryan and Amanda Evans, a girl Ryan met from drama club. Following them was Vanessa Bolton, who was Troy's cousin, and Zachary Bolton (Who everyone called Zac), who was Gabriella's Montez's cousin. They were married to each other, meeting through Troy and Gabriella. The last couple to make their way down the aisle was Taylor and Chad Danforth, Taylor being the maid of honor and Chad being the best man.

By now, all of the wildcats (yes, the wildcats included Zac, Vanessa and Amanda) were twenty five, except for Gabriella Montez. Gabriella Montez was who Troy was getting married to. She was the girl who Troy wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

The bridesmaids wore baby blue dresses, fitting each girl perfectly. They flowed and were floor length, with tiny crystals that looked very real but were fake. A bow was wrapped around their mid-section, tying at the back. The bouquets had white and blue flowers in them.

The ring bearer and flower girl came next. Their names were Arielle and Lucas. Arielle came from Gabriella's side of the family, and Lucas came from Troy's. Arielle wore a white dress, with a sash that was baby blue. Lucas looked like a mini version of Troy, wearing almost the exact same thing. They made their way down the aisle, Arielle throwing rose petals and Lucas holding the pillow with the rings.

It was time. 'Here comes the bride' started playing from the organ, and everyone stood. Gabriella entered the church, smiling her extraordinary smile. My oh my, did she look beautiful! She wore a white strapless gown, fitting her curves in all the right places. This one had real crystals, each twinkling in the sunlight. Her brown, curly hair was down, flowing freely at her shoulders. Some diamond clips were put through her hair. She wore a light amount of make-up, just enough for it to look natural and not over done. She had also invested in waterproof mascara, which was a good idea on her mom's terms.

She made her way down the aisle, everyone giving her a smile to show that she looked beautiful and such, since words couldn't be used. Troy watched her approach the altar, his nervousness dying down. He looked at Chad for a brief moment, who smiled at him. Troy returned the gesture.

Gabriella made her way to the end of the aisle, meeting her father at the end. He pulled back the veil, and kissed her forehead. Gabriella softly smiled at him, her emotions already taking over as some tears welled-up in her eyes from joy.

"Who gives this girl to this man?" The priest asked Gregory Montez.

"Her mother and I do." Greg responded. Troy stepped down, and took Gabriella's hand. She gladly accepted it and the stood back on the altar. They turned and faced each other, locking gazes. The colors of their eyes, Troy's crystal blue and Gabriella's chocolate brown, seemed to swirl together, becoming one. It was as if they were the only two people in the room, in the world, in the universe. They were becoming one on this very day, this spring day with the birds out and chirping, the flowers blossoming and the kids starting to play joyfully out in the warm weather.

"Today we are gathered here today to join these people in the sacrament of holy matrimony." The priest continued like that, until we reached vows.

"We have now reached the point when we say vows." The priest said, and the two lovebirds nodded.

"Gabriella…gosh, where do I even begin? Gabriella, you were a big change in my life. You were someone who opened my eyes and my heart for the very first time. Of course there had always been girlfriends and crushes, but I knew you were real. When we sang to together at the ski lodge that one glorious New Year's Eve, it was amazing. It was just like kindergarten. I heard your voice, so gentle, sweet and pure, and I had a premonition. A good one too, and there was something about you; I just couldn't put my finger on it. When you showed up at East High after break, it surprised me. I never knew you would actually be right there, in front of my eyes, in the flesh. You opened up doors for me Gabriella, you helped everyone break past the cliques and be free. Be their own person, have their own life. I just wanted to say thank you, and that I love you so, so much Gabriella Montez!" Troy finished his ballad, and leaned forward to wipe the tears Gabriella shed through his vows. Everyone had their fair share of aw's and they let Gabriella go.

"Troy I…I'm at a lost for words. You were like someone heaven sent, to meet me and put me out of my misery. I had moved so many times before we finally settled in New Mexico. I still had the fresh memory of singing with you, and when I saw you at East High I couldn't believe it either. I loved everything about you, your eyes, your smile, your personality, everything! I loved how if someone teased me and I came to you in tears you just said 'Alright, who am I beating up today?'. You made me laugh; you made me smile through dark times. Remember when we got into that car accident, and I couldn't use my foot because I broke it? Well you always found a way to make me smile through that entire time, and ever carried me even though your hand was broken! I will love you to the ends of the earth, and even beyond that! I love you too Troy Bolton." Gabriella finished, watching the various emotions flash across Troy's face. He blinked back the couple of happy tears and sniffled a little, before the priest continued. Their mothers were bawling through the entire thing, seeing their babies getting married.

"Troy Alexander Bolton, do you take this women to be your wife? Through happy and sad, love and hate, sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" The priest questioned.

"I do." Troy replied, smiling.

"Gabriella Elena Montez, do you take this man to be your husband? Through happy and sad, love and hate, sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Gabriella said, tears streaming down her face. Thank god for waterproof mascara.

"May we have the rings?" the priest asked. Lucas stepped forward still holding the small pillow, in which the priest took the rings from. The rings had the same engraving _"T&G: Just like kindergarten" _

"Now Troy Alexander, take this ring and place it on Gabriella Elena's ring finger on her left hand and say 'With this ring, I be wed'"

"With this ring…" He stopped for a moment and sniffed; he was just so happy that there weren't even words to explain it. So happy that it drove him to tears. Whoa, that's a first. "I be wed." He finished.

"Gabriella Elena, take this ring and place it on Troy Alexander's ring finger on his left hand and say 'With this ring, I be wed'"

"With this ring, I be wed." Gabriella said, smiling at Troy. Never in a million years did she think that Troy would be crying. Yes, THE Troy Bolton was crying, at his own wedding. He never cried, not even after that accident him and Gabriella had been in or when he was little and found out Santa Claus wasn't real.

"By the power invested in me and the state of New Mexico, I declare you Mr. And Mrs. Bolton. You may kiss the bride." The priest smiled at the newly married couple. Troy grinned and dipped Gabriella low, before connecting her lips with his. Everyone stood and clapped; a kiss like that deserved a standing ovation.

Troy leaned Gabriella back up, and they smiled at each other.

"I love you." Troy said.

"I love you too."

T&G&T&G&T&G&T&G&T&G&T&G&T&G&T&G&T&G&T&G&T&G&T&G&T&G&T&G&T&G&T&G

They were now at a lovely reception, everyone entering the hall. It was decorated beautifully, streamers and lights were up. There were tables for guests and a big, long table, especially for the wedding party and bride and groom. Of course, the parents got to sit there too. There was a DJ, who was supplying the music and even some games for the littler kids.

Everyone chatted excitedly, until Chad stood up and tapped a champagne glass. No one wanted to quiet down, so he tapped he a little harder and more impatiently. Unfortunately, he tapped it a little to hard and it broke.

"Oh shit…" He cussed under his breath, aware of the younger ears around. Everyone looked at him after the glass broke, and Gabriella giggled. Troy smiled and rolled his eyes at his friend's stupidity.

"Well I was going to do a toast but, yeah, you see my dilemma. Can I have another glass please?" He asked someone who worked there.

"Sure but don't break it this time, these things don't grow on trees you know." The guy said, and went to go get another glass. He returned a minute later.

"Thank you. Now as I was going to do before, I'm going to make my toast, he one many guys do as best man. Now years ago, when we were still running around in high school, Troy found a girl. This girl I call Gabster, or Gabs. Now if you knew Troy all those years ago, you would never think he would be married today." He stopped and grinned, and laughter filled the room.

"Hey!" Troy objected.

"But it looks like he went against all odds and he is here today, and has married his one true love. He would always have that sparkle in his eye, that happy tone whenever he talked about Gabby." This comment made Troy blush, but Gabriella just kissed his cheek.

"I'm…I'm…" Chad broke off, his emotions toying with him. "Ryan you continue I'm too happy!" He cried looking at the ground, wiping furiously at his eyes trying to stop his tears. Ryan smiled awkwardly and stood up.

"Umm, okay than Chad, you have fun with that. I'll just finish this thing so we can move on with our happy lives…maybe some way to happier than others," He said, motioning to Chad in which the audience made a soft giggle.

"But what I think he is trying to say, which its probably weird or stupid coming from Chad, is that you guys are very happy with each other, so you should love each other and cherish this moment forever, for your life to come. To Troy and Gabriella!" He said, raising his glass.

"To Troy and Gabriella!" The guests echoed, everyone taking a sip from their various cups.

"Alright, it's now time for the first dance between the happy couple!" The DJ announced.

"Dance with me Mrs. Bolton?" Troy said and stood, putting out his hand with a dramatic flourish.

"Why of course Mr. Bolton!" Gabriella responded in the same tone. The made their way to the dance floor as the opening bars of their chosen song began to play.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me, would you agree?  
It's almost that feeling that we've met before so tell me that you don't think I'm crazy _

_When I tell your love is here and now _

"Wow, can you believe it? We are married right here and now, and I'm loving every second of it." Troy whispered softly. They were swaying in time to the music, as if they were the only people there.

"I could hardly believe it myself, but it's all worth it." Gabriella softly whispered back.

_A Moment like this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I can't believe it's happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

"KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!" Chad started chanting from his seat.

"Shut up Chad!" Taylor hissed at him, smacking him upside the head.

"OW! What?"

"You're ruining the moment!"

"I just want him to kiss her!"

"Shut up!"

"Fine!" Chad sat and pouted. On the dance floor, Troy rolled his eyes and looked at Gabby.

"Should we do it just to shut him up?"

"I guess, but I kiss you for other reasons too." She smiled cheekily at him.

"Alright than, I can live with that." Troy glanced at Chad for a split second to see if he was watching, in which he was. Troy turned back to Gabriella, before letting his lips crash into her's.

"YEAH!" Chad rejoiced quietly. Taylor just rolled her eyes.

_Everything changes, but beauty remains.  
Something so tender I can't explain.  
Well I may be dreaming but till I awake…Can we make the dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love we share for a moment like this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

_Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I can't believe it's happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

Troy and Gabriella danced along to the music, Troy twirling her and dipping her, and stuff like that. Gabriella smiled the entire way.

_The speed of waiting love of all.  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall.  
So let me tell you this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this..._

Some people search a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I can't believe it's happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.

The music died down, and Gabriella and Troy touched noses. They looked into each other's eyes, before pulling back and looking at the other guests.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" Troy bellowed, having everyone cheer. Fun dancing music started up, and everyone danced. There was people who could dance, people who attempted to dance, people who did nothing and people that just made themselves look like idiots. This was going to be fun.

T&G&T&G&T&G&T&G&T&G&T&G&T&G&T&G&T&G&T&G&T&G&T&G&T&G&T&G

Taylor had a plan, and it was a good plan too. She told Chad, and he acceded with her, it was a good plan. He found Kelsi, and told her the plan; she thought it was great also. Troy and Gabriella watched the three doing secretive work.

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked Troy, her face showing how confused she was.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out." Troy said but before he could, Chad was on the microphone the DJ had.

"Hey crazy party people, are you guys having fun?" Chad asked, before pointing the microphone at the various guests.

"Yes." The reply came in unison.

"Alright, we are now going to play a little game called 'Make the bride and groom sing but we aren't going to tell them what song'" Chad said.

"Oh gee, I wonder how we play?" Ryan said facetiously. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other nervously, before giving the deer in headlights look to Chad.

"What did they say we are going to play?" Gabriella squeaked. Troy blinked owlishly.

"I think we have to sing," Troy responded. "But they aren't going to tell us what song we have to sing."

"Oh man, please remind me to kill Chad later."

"Not unless I do it first." Chad came over to them, giving them each a microphone.

"Here you go, you kids have fun." Chad said, and smiled sugar-sweetly at them.

"This better be a song we know Danforth." Gabriella said through gritted teeth.

"Oh trust me, you'll know it. Also hint, hint, think back to high school days." Chad said.

"Okay…" Troy and Gabriella replied unsurely. High school days? That could be any song!

Kelsi was now seated at the piano in the back of the room. She knew they were ready, and played the piano introduction.

Troy and Gabriella stared at each other in shock, incredibly happy. Troy brought his microphone up to his lips to sing the first couple of lines.

_Once in a lifetime, means there's no second chance._

_So I believe that you and me, should grab it while we can_

Gabriella smiled at him, and sang the next line.

Make it last forever

_And never give it back_

Troy loved this song, and he was surprised that he still remembered it. He actually still remembered that whole summer at Lava Springs, and how they finally kissed after the talent show. All was forgiven, and it was anew start for Troy and Gabriella as boyfriend and girlfriend.

It's our turn and I'm loving where were at

Together they sang the next line.

Because this moment's really all we have

They were going into the chorus. They sang sweetly and passionately, a longing look in each other's eyes. They expressed their love with this song, their voices in perfect harmony with each other. Troy sang the first line of the chorus.

Everyday, of our lives

Gabriella came in with her part.

Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

This song was close to their hearts. They remembered it all these years because it was a loving song, passionate about one other with this song.

Gonna run, while were young, and keep the faith Everyday, from right now Gonna use our voices and scream out loud

They sang the next few lines. They had been on opposite sides of the dance floor, and had been stepping toward one another, slowly and one foot at a time. They were now about one foot apart from one another.

Take my hand

Gabriella extended her hand while she sang that line, and Troy accepted it, pulling her toward him.

_Together we will celebrate (celebrate)_

_Oh, Everyday_

With that the music's tempo picked up, the guitarist and drummer playing along with the song now.

_They say that you should follow_

_And chase down what you dream_

But if you get lost and lose yourself

_What does it really mean?_

_(Oh) No matter where were going_

_(Ooo yeah) It starts from where we are_

_There's more to life when we listen to our hearts_

_And because of you I've got the strength to start_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

The guests were on their feet, clapping and enjoying them selves. They watched as Troy and Gabriella danced over to the piano, like they had done during the talent show.

Everyday, of our lives

_Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

_Gonna run, while were young and keep the faith_

_Oh, Everyday_

Troy spun Gabriella across the dance floor, her twirling and holding out the note at the same time.

From right now

Troy came up behind her a spun around in a circle, on the heels of his feet. Gabriella grinned and continued singing.

_Gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

_Take my hand_

_Together we will celebrate_

Oh, Everyday

The music started to change its tempo a bit, as it went into the climax of the song. Or normal people will just call it the bridge.

_Were taking it back_

_Doing it here_

_Together_

_It's better like that _

_And stronger now_

_Than ever_

Were not gonna lose

'_Cuz we get to choose_

_That's how it's gonna be _

The tempo slowed down again, returning to it being the same sweet music it was like in the beginning.

Everyday, of our lives

_Wanna find you there _

_Wanna hold on tight_

_Gonna run, while were young_

_And keep the faith_

_Keep the faith…_

Once again, their friends began singing, the rest of the wildcat group that had attended the wedding or were in it, and some other people who were there on the talent show night and knew the song. They formed a circle, moving around, and dancing, and singing to this song.

_Everyday, of our lives_

_Wanna find you there_

_Wanna hold on tight_

_(Gonna run) gonna run, while were young_

_And keep the faith_

_(Oh yeah yeah) everyday (everyday) _

From right now (right now)

_Gonna use our voices and scream out loud _

_(Take my hand) Take my hand _

_Together we will celebrate_

_Everyday_

Everyone was going into the end of the song, and everyone was rocking out. By now, they had broken out of the circle and now free styling, people clapping along to the beat.

_Live Everyday_

_Oh, oh, oh Everyday_

_Love Everyday (oh, oh)_

_Oh, Everyday_

_Live Everyday_

_Na, Na, Everyday_

_Love Everyday_

_Ooo yeah yeah_

_I say (say? singing? I can't really tell) Everyday_

_Everyday_

_Everyday_

_Everyday_

_Everyday_

_Everyday_

_Everyday_

_Everyday_

_Everyday_

_(Everyday) Everyday_

_Everyday_

_Everyday (Everyday) yeah_

The whole place erupted into cheers, everyone hugging, laughing and clapping at the fabulous performance. That song explained their whole lives, how from this day forward Troy and Gabriella were going to run around, screaming and playing and enjoying being young. They were going to do that everyday, no matter what.

Troy picked up Gabriella, spinning her around, before kissing her. He put her back on her feet, and they grinned at one another.

It was now time to throw the bouquet, and this was going to be interesting between everyone. All the girls lined up and stood in a group, with Gabriella's back to them.

"Everyone ready?" She asked. There was a chorus of 'yes's, 'yeah's, and 'yep's.

"One…two… three!" Gabriella counted off, before throwing the bunch of flowers over her head. It ended up being a duel between Sharpay and Taylor, a lot of claw-action and hair pulling going on.

"Cat fight on the dance floor, where's the hose?" Chad yelled into the microphone, causing people to laugh.

"CHAD, DON'T ENCOURAGE IT!" Gabriella yelled at him through her giggles.

The duel finally ended, Sharpay being victorious. Now that was over, they could get on with the other festivities. The next thing was cake cutting. They brought out the cake, it having 3 layers, with chocolate cake and white frosting. The cake looked gorgeous. Troy and Gabriella cut the cake, each having one hand on the knife. The each got a piece, and they were going to do the lovey dovey feed-each-other-cake thing. Gabriella went to go put it in Troy's mouth, but at the last second changed direction and smushed it all over his face. The guests laughed, and Troy returned the gesture. They kissed each other, as kiss and make up.

"Mmm, you taste good." Troy concluded after pulling back.

"You don't taste bad yourself." Gabriella said with a smirk. This caused more people to laugh.

For the next couple of hours, everyone danced the night away, and some people more sober than others. Chad was so wasted by this point that he was dancing on tables, sing along loudly and off-key to the music.

It had gotten late so they were going to leave, and Troy and Gabriella were leaving for their honeymoon.

"Bye everybody, I'll see you when I get back. I'll miss you guys." Gabriella said to everyone, hugging them good bye.

"I'll see you soon, Mrs. Bolton." Sharpay said with a smirk.

"You have fun in the Caribbean islands, while we are all here, stuck in New Mexico." Taylor said, making Gabriella smile.

"Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabsterrrrrrrrrrrr" Chad slurred, too drunk to realize what's going on around him. He tried to hug Gabby but she wrinkled her nose and stepped away from him.

"EW Chad no, you reek of alcohol." Gabriella said.

"He's going to feel _that _in the morning." Troy whispered to the group, resulting in chuckles. Chad looked around deliriously.

"Whhhhhhhhhhhhhat didddddddddd I missssssssssssss?" He asked.

"Nothing, just go to the car sweetie." Taylor reasoned with him.

"Okayyyyyyyyyy." Chad started toward the car, weaving in and out and clearly not being able to walk in a straight line.

"We'll see you all soon, but we have a plane to catch." Troy said.

"Bye Troy and Gabriella, have fun!" The reply that chorused from their friends said.

"Well Mrs. Bolton." Troy said, picking Gabriella up bridal-style. "Ready to start our lives together?"

Gabriella smiled at him, before leaning up softly to kiss him. "You bet!"

**A/N: So 4,500 words, and ten pages later, Troy and Gabriella had gotten married. The songs that were used in this one shot were Everyday from High School Musical 2 and A Moment like This by Kelly Clarkson. I don't own any songs or lyrics, and simply the plot was my idea. All the characters were there and thought up by Disney, because I would never be smart enough to think up this high school musical phenomenon.**


End file.
